From the Journal of a Drama Loving Assistant
by DerringerMeryl87
Summary: what an awful namemakerupper i am! i just decided to do this. the story of the gargoyles and the clan after the goliath chronicles as told by Owen as he observes all their lives through both magical and physical means
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gargoyles.

A/N: I wanted to tell these stories, but wasn't quite sure how I would go about doing it, so I decided on this. This is my first attempt at a story told like this with set dates and everything so please don't think too badly of me. I have a short but sweet story planned in my mind about how Elisa and Goliath get married, but haven't written it out yet. When I do I will post it so up until that point I will just tell you that, while this is not a sequel, in a previous story of my own invention Goliath proposed to Elisa and they were married. This was all legal as Xanatos provided a Social Security card, driver's license, and birth certificate by way of his amazing connections. It will be set in the future slightly due to the ages I plan to make people. I will try to spell everyone's name right, but forgive me if I don't.

The following is from the journal kept by Owen Burnett about his observations of the goings-on of the clan through magical ways known only by the fair folk. This clan included the gargoyles Hudson, Bronx, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, Angela, and Goliath who is married to the human Elisa. Four other humans were in the clan. These include David Xanatos, his wife Fox, his son Alex, and his personal assistant Owen Burnett. Only a select few of the many entries from Owen's journal are present.

January 1, 1997

I have decided to keep this journal and talk about my experiences with my family. They seem decided that we are all in this together and I hope that includes me. I have placed listening devices in strategic places all over the castle. I almost feel guilty about it, but am not that easily affected by the opinions of mortals. As Owen I am silent and resourceful, but still beneath it all, I am Puck. I am a prankster, and feed off of drama. I will not cause trouble for this family, for they need it not, but I cannot sit by and let the good stories get by me.


	2. Chapter 1

July 27, 1998

Lexington and Brooklyn had babysitting duty tonight so the rest of us could be there when the baby was born. The baby was small but healthy at 5 lbs. and 9 oz. She appeared to be very human in form, but she take after her father in at least one aspect. Such tiny wings she had! Even though I know I will be there to witness it, it is hard for me to believe they will ever grow or catch the wind so that she can glide like the others. As Owen, I am not to show such emotion, so I merely told them congratulations, however, I was quite moved by the familial atmosphere. It seems as though this clan will work. The baby was named Anna Christine, and Brooklyn and Lex came to see her, bringing Alex with them. Elisa and Goliath named Brooklyn as the baby's godfather. Xanatos and Fox presented Christine with a $1000 savings bond and savings account for her when she turned 18. Goliath looked surprised when Xanatos suggested she use it for college. Elisa, however, said it was a great idea. You can almost see Goliath soften when his wife speaks. Although I think they were wary of stealing the night from Goliath and Elisa, Broadway and Angela picked this time when the clan was all together to announce the existence of their egg. Brooklyn has apparently resigned himself to the fact that Angela picked Broadway. If he hasn't gotten over her, he did a good job of hiding his sadness by smiling at baby Christine.

August 31, 1998

So far Christine has only exhibited the nocturnalistic displays of her father when she's napping during the day. However, at a month old, she is getting stronger, and today she slept for 30 minutes without changing. I'm not sure what this will mean, but I have a theory. She will have to be monitored closely, but I believe that as she gets stronger she will stop changing almost entirely. I believe there will be times that she will change due to fatigue, weakness, or illness. I could be wrong entirely, or I could be not entirely right. Who knows? Maybe baby Christine will even be able to control her ability to change.

October 31, 1998

So far my theories about Christine are proving correct. She changes less and less, and the times she changes seem almost directly proportional to the days when she plays hard and wears herself out and days she only sleeps. Angela told us today that her and Broadway's child will be a girl also, though she won't tell us how she knows. She says they haven't chosen a name yet.

April 14, 1999

Apparently the gargoyle child gestation time is longer than that of a human. Angela tells us that the child will hatch sometime close to the birthday of her aunt, Christine. I can't help but to smile inside when I see the happy look on Angela's face as she speaks about motherhood. Her name fits her. With a demon like she had for a mother, it's amazing that she can be such an angel. I don't know if she has told Demona yet, but knowing Angela, I imagine she will at least send a postcard.

May 19, 1999

Angela's baby is due in a little over 2 months, and tragedy has struck. The women are discussing the options downstairs now. Apparently Elisa's maternity leave didn't go as unnoticed as we thought. Although the city made peace with the gargoyles a couple of years ago, it appears that some people cannot forgive the idea of a human with a gargoyle. Humans should learn to look past their own noses and see that there is more out there than their jobs and coffee. Some people have true love staring them in the eyes, but they mistake it. For the past 2 weeks, tabloids have been flooded with pictures of a very pregnant Elisa, and pictures of the father. I don't know how they got them but the pictures match the ones on the driver's license Xanatos gave Goliath. When compared with the picture of Goliath the gargoyle, along with the fact that the license states that "Christopher's" middle name is Goliath, the evidence is almost undeniable. I would worry about the human's if they didn't come to this conclusion. Elisa and Goliath want to move away somewhere, and Angela refuses to stay behind. It appears as if the entire clan will move. Brooklyn won't let Christine go, Lex won't be separated from his brothers, and Alex won't live without Lex to play with him. Among the new home suggestions were Ireland, Australia, Arizona, and Lex suggested Japan. Since the women are so worried about where to bring up their children, the men have left the discussion up to them. When I left it was looking to be a yes for Japan. It has schools, technology, and other gargoyles. Goliath will help protect the town Goliath and Elisa visited years ago during their journey, while Elisa will work in the nearest city. Xanatos will continue to run his international business from wherever he feels like. Xanatos said that he could have the new home built in 2 months and that everyone could live in the town in the mean time. I'm not sure if it got the final vote, but with such a plan, I don't see how it couldn't.

July 27, 1999

Christine spent most of her first birthday wriggling in Brooklyn's arms in the waiting room of the village Doctor's office. The village Doctor watched and monitored the hatching of Angela and Broadway's egg. It was almost exactly midnight when Eva Marie was born. The lawyer that handled the legality of gargoyle births in the village approached Angela afterward. From what I understand, since Eva was born at almost exactly midnight, Angela was given a choice in her child's birthday. She could choose either the 27 or the 28. After a brief discussion with Elisa, Angela chose the 27. She and Elisa seemed convinced that their children would love sharing the same birthday. It seems odd to know that, technically, Elisa is Angela's stepmother. They seem so like sisters at times. On today, the 1 year anniversary of her becoming a mother, Elisa became a grandmother as well.


End file.
